Trapped
by Jackalyn
Summary: Ian and Sara are trapped on a island with each other. Guess what will happen.
1. Crash.

Trapped  
  
Sara was on an airplane to Europe, Why? Because she wanted to find out about the Witchblade. Damn, you witchblade, the red stone on her bracelet swirled as if it was responding to its name.  
She glanced around, and looked at the shabby interior of the airplane, there she thought she saw some one she knew. Is that Ian? No, It couldn't be. He was still in New York or at lest I think he is. Sara put the matter out of her mind.  
****  
  
Ian sneaked around back being careful not to be seen. Sara glanced around, and focused on where he was, but after a moment she looked away. My Beautiful Sara, Ian thought, How I wish we could be together.   
Ian walked over to his seat and sat down, he had positioned it so that he could see Sara at all times.  
  
****  
  
Sara had a disturbing feeling that she was being watched. Again she glanced around, nothing. Suddenly the aircraft started shaking, and the Pilots voice sounded over the loud speakers:  
"Ladies and Gentlemen we are experiencing some turbulence so please remain calm. There is nothing......." The pilot's voice cut off suddenly as the passengers felt gravity pushing them up in to their seat. Oh God, Sara thought, we are about to fall. A thousand images flashed through her mind, what she wanted to do, what she should have done. Frankly some of her thoughts surpri  



	2. Sorry

Sorry about leaving you hanging, My conscience demanded I finish a play. Soon shall chapter two will be up.  



	3. Crash

Surprising, all of the what's, maybes and should have, could of, passed before her eyes. She found her self unconsciously holding her breath as she felt the plane start to plunge. As the plane plunged farther and farther down one thought occupied her mind, self-preservation. Later she could not say what happened. But she found her self washed up on a beach with no one in sight.  
Ian had used much of his strength trying to save Sara from a watery death. He walked behind a rock ledge to sleep and to regain his strength.  
  
  
Please don't flame me any more. This is the first time I've written a fic okay! Constructive criticism would be welcome. I've been working on other things too. So be kind.  



	4. Unplesant meeting

Ian woke up, refreshed and first thing he did was look for Sara. During the night she had dragged her self up on to a ledge. From Sara wrist the Witchblade glittered. He smiled slightly, and headed out to find food and water.  
Meanwhile, Sara woke up with a major headache, she pulled her self off the ledge and stretched and tested to see if any thing was broken. Nope. That done, she decided to walk around and get some bearing on the place.   
Suddenly the Witchblade whispered in her mind, and she spun around. Their she saw Ian. "Oh you're here two."   
"Yes. Does this displease you?"  
"What do you think?"  
" I think you are pleased."   
Drat whole in one.  



	5. Time passes

Two weeks later........  
  
They had started getting, along slightly and they had everything worked out in shifts. So they had as little as possible interaction with one another.  
*****  
Sara, was walking along the beach in a definite bad mood, she had not been able to catch any food for a day. So she had been eating edible seaweed. On the few trees that were there she had made a small house. Of course the witch blade felt insulted, but deemed it necessary.  
*****  
Ian had been keeping track of Sara, he knew she was displeased that they were stuck together, so they had to make the best of it. He greatly admired her beauty and her strength at no giving up.  
  
  
Sorry, it took me so long. Heres the disclaimer, I do not own Ian, Sara or the Witchblade. Just the situation.  



	6. Thoughts

Ian was walking along the beach thinking that ever since they washed up on this beach, he had see Sara in a different light. She was more than a fellow warrior. It was getting so he could almost not trust his own judgement when it came to her. His feelings were so deeply in a jumble, that it would take him a while to sort it out.  
  
  
Sara was hunting in the small forest that was on their island. She dodged and narrowly missed hitting a rabbit.  
"Dang."  
As has been happening for the past few days, her thoughts turned to Ian. He was so frustrating, every time they met he would say something that in other positions would off been romantic but right now they just made her mad.  



	7. The final kiss

Sara was walking in the forest when she heard splashing from the spring. She silently walked around the corner. And looked at the river, there was a man in the river. He was very muscular and handsome. Ian. Strange I had never thought of him in this way.  
She walked forward silently. Some how he heard her. He turned around and said, "Hello, Sara."  
"Hello, Ian."  
She walked out and smiled at him. She stood at the edge of the riverbank grinning at him. He suddenly realized what was revealed and backed in to deeper water blushing. He then smiled, and reached over and grabbed Sara's foot and hauled her in. the then got in a splashing fight.  
Then Ian garbed her arm and twisted it around. When they realized it put them smack up skin to skin, with their face a inch away from one another. He released her arm and kissed her hesitantly. She though her arms around his neck and dragged him under. They wished that this kiss would go on forever.   
  



	8. Dream

Sara woke up. Ah, Hell she thought. She got up, out of her soft bed. Suddenly her cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Has any dreams lately...Sara." The line when dead.  
She looked out her window and said, "You have no idea."  
I know lame ending. But I wanted too keep you on edge. So no big flames okay?  
Oh yeah, hint hint. You going to be stuck together. Get used to it!  



	9. Chapter 9

Author Note.

To all that have been reading this. My apologies. I have lost the train of thought for this. Any body that wants to finish it may. Just let me know if you are.


End file.
